


let’s make a deal

by seodreaming



Series: the name’s lance ;))) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keith rides a motorcycle, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Beta Read, Pidge appears briefly - Freeform, Random & Short, Short One Shot, excuse mistakes please, idk how to tag lol, lance is kinda smooth, normal life AU, not edited, shiro appears briefly, they aren’t paladins, they fight over the same candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seodreaming/pseuds/seodreaming
Summary: keith and lance grab the same last bag of candy and  make a deal.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: the name’s lance ;))) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703839
Kudos: 16





	let’s make a deal

**Author's Note:**

> another fic i wrote on tumblr a couple years ago but enjoy and enjoy it! 
> 
> tw : none

Keith let out a sigh of relief when his boss told him to head home early and to have a good weekend. He had had a stressful week, project after project, meeting to meeting, barely catching a break to use the restroom. Keith stood up and quickly packed his things, wanting to get to out of the building as fast as he possibly could. He hurriedly put his jacket on, grabbed his briefcase and threw his office door open. 

His coworker and best-friend, Shiro, laughed as Keith stumbled out still trying to put his jacket on correctly. “Where are you off to in such a hurry? Got a date or something?” 

“A date with my couch and Red,” Keith muttered causing Shiro to raise an eyebrow.   


“You need a real date, one that involves another human and doesn’t involve hiding in your apartment with Red,” Shiro told him getting his jacket on as well. “Give me a second, I was about to leave when you practically flew out of your office,”  


Keith huffed but waited.”Red loves my company and I love his company, he listens to me and doesn’t complain when I rant about work. And he cuddles with me.“

“He’s a cat, Keith. You need an actual human companion, someone who you can talk to and who will actually be able to help not just meow at you.“   


“Don’t diss my cat, he is amazing and he does listen to me,” Keith told him before looking at him impatiently. “Are you ready to go? I want to get out of here before they give me another project and I kill someone.”

Shiro grabbed his case and nodded. They silently walked to the elevator. Shiro clicked the button to the first floor and pulled out his phone to respond to a text. “How do you get service in an elevator?”

“I don’t know, I’m special,” He said giving Keith a shrug as the elevator dings. They get off and exit the building. There is a slight breeze outside but it feels nice to Keith, he hates how office gets really hot and stuffy after sitting in it for so long.

He bids goodbye to Shiro before separating and heading to their own vehicles, Keith curse when he realizes he forgot his helmet, groaning, he headed back towards the entrance when Pidge, one of their boss’s kids, comes running into the parking lot, carrying something in their hands. Keith catches a glimpse and a smile takes over his face when he sees them carrying his helmet and jog over to them. 

“You are a lifesaver, Pidge,” He tells her with a smile.  


“I know, have a good weekend Keith. See you another time,” They say before going back into the building. He goes back to the bike and put his helmet on. He put his brief case in the pocket on the side of his red bike and smiles as she roars to life. And heads towards his apartment towards my apartment, taking a small detour to the grocery store to pick up some candy for his Friday night movie plans. He immediately heads to the candy aisle and smiles in victory when he see one last bag of Tootsie Rolls but someone grabs it before he can.

He turns towards the person in disbelief and he didn’ have time to admire how attractive the guy is before Keith started ranting. “You have got be kidding me. Look, I have had a long ass week and the last thing I need is you taking the last bag of Tootsie Rolls! Those are my absolute favorite and I came here to get my favorite candy so I can eat my problems and cry about character deaths while ranting to my cat! So you are going to give me those and we can part ways and never see each other again,” Keith told the guy who looked like he was about to start laughing. “What?”

The guy couldn’t hold in and let in out. He started laughing, he gripped the cart and bent over holding his stomach with the other hand. After a few minutes, he was able to calm down and wiped the tears from his eyes. “I like you, okay let’s make a deal,”

Keith just sighed, he just wanted to get the Tootsie Rolls, grab some Sour Patch Kids, not the watermelon ones he hated those and a Right Twix, he only ate the Right Twix. “What?”

The guy smiled and looked a Keith, “Go on a date with me and I’ll give you the candy,” 

“I don’t even know your name! For all, I could know you could be a serial killer and you want to skin me alive,”  


“I’m Lance! And I won’t? It can be in a public place if it makes you feel better, just one date. Please!” Lance begged and Keith looked at him in disbelief.   


“Give me your phone,” Keith said holding out his hand, Lance quickly pulled his phone and unlocked it before handing it to Keith. Keith quickly typed his name and number before sending himself a quick text. He handed Lance the phone who looked at it and then back at Keith.  


“You look like a Kieth, Mullet. That’s what I have been mentally calling you, Mullet suits you as well,” He said before throwing Keith the bag of candy. “Also, are you from outer space? Because your body is out of this world.”  


Keith looked at him confused, “What?” 

“I’ll text you later, mullet. Clear any plans you have Sunday,” Lance said before leaving the aisle. Keith just rolled his eyes, grabbed a bag of Sour Patch Kids and a Right Twix, before quickly going through self-check out. He put the candy with his case and quickly spend home. He practically jumped off his bike when he got to his apartment building. He grabbed the candy and case, running to his apartment.   


He whipped out his phone as soon as he got in his apartment and dropped everything on the counter. He called Shiro and paced as he waited for Shiro to answer. 

“Kei-”  


“I have a date Sunday.”   


* * *

**Done. Hope you liked my first addition to the Voltron fandom!**


End file.
